Tis The End
Tis The End is the 17th & 18th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 and Series Finale Transcript {Theme Song} Masked Man: Alright, villains, the day we've been waiting for has come...we get our chance to end Renold Jay Tennyson. Madame Hypno: Praise the lord, I've been waiting for this day. Nova: I'm just glad that it's finally here. Sharkk: Why are we just standing around? Let's get 'im! All: Yeah!! {Tennyson HQ} Masked Man: Tennyson child, it's good to see you. Ren: Fricken' heck! Are you kiddin' me right now, why are you here? Masked Man: I can't visit my favorite hero? Ren: Not unless you want an autograph. Masked Man: I'm good, but you won't be. Ben: Ren, what's goin' on here? Kai: Honey, I don't think you should be around this man. Ren: What, why? Ben: Son, the Masked Man is a very dangerous villain. Ren: Yeah, we've established that many times in this season. Masked Man: I don't think you should even be allowed to call me son, and where's my daughter...Jennifer, is it? Ren: Wait, did he just call Jen is daughter? Kai: Ren, honey, you and Jenny are adopted. Ben: The Masked Man is your real father. Ren: What!? Kai: The Plumbers' informed us about the Masked Man having children and they didn't want them to be raised by him. Ren: So that's why we look nothing like you. Gavin: I think we walked in at a bad time. Ben: It's fine. Rae: You know, I've had this burning question, but why do you wear that mask? Masked Man: To hide my identity from my children, but there's no point anymore. Masked Man removed his mask, revealing his face consisting of: a green eye and a brown eye, blonde hair and beard Ren: That's where Jen got the eye differentiation from, but neither of us have blonde hair. Masked Man: No, you got your brunette from your mother. Rae: Wow, he's a handsome lookin' man. Ren: W-why would you keep this from us? Ben: Like we said, the Plumbers' didn't want you kids to be raised in the wrong neighborhood. Ren: So, what's my real name then? Masked Man: Well, I'm Chance Calaveras and your mother is Maria, so you'd be Renold Calaveras. Ren: I'm still from a Spanish descent, nothing's changed there. Gavin: So, we're not cous-ies anymore? Rae: Seems that way. Ren: I-I wanna live with my real family. Kai: What!? Ben: Why? Chance: You wanna live with me? Ren: Yeah, I don't wanna live my life as a lie. Kai: Mijo, I'm gonna miss you. Ren: I'm gonna miss you too, mama. Ben: If this your final decision. Ren: It is. Ben: Then, see ya later, kiddo. Rae: Bye, Ren. Ren: See ya, guys. {Calaveras Mansion} Nova: Tennyson, what's he doing here? Madame Hypno: Obviously, he's under my hypnosis spell I gave to the Masked Man. Chance: Nope, he's here 'cause he decided to come here. Sharkk: What're you saying? Chance: He's on our side now. Nova: Come again? Ren: My parents, aren't my parents. Sharkk: You're not a Tennyson? Ren: Nope. Madame Hypno: Of course not, it's about time you learned, my baby boy. Ren: Wait, your my mom? Maria: Si, where's Jennifer? Ren: She went to college early. Nova: Aren't you two only like...12? Ren: Yeah, she's literally that smart. Sharkk: So, now what? Chance: Now, we don't have a villain to stop us from our world domination. Maria: Darling, there won't be a world to dominate. Chance: Why's that? Nova: We set off the doomsday bomb, thinking that Ren would try and stop us. Ren: Well, you're wrong. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} merges with the doomsday bomb and powers it down Sharkk: So, he's a villain now? Upgrade: More than that. merges with Sharkk and blasts Nova out of the building and has Sharkk self destructs Upgrade: I'm the bad guy. {Omnitrix times out} Maria: Oh, Chance darling, he's evil just like us. Chance: It's what every villain wants in their offspring. Ren: But, not every villain needs some tech to make them powerful. removes the Omnitrix from his wrist, his hands glowing with mana energy Chance: How is that possible? Ren: When you've been around an Anodite for a long time, you pick up a few skills. Maria: And villain family is whole at last. Chance: Watch out world, the Calaveras are comin'. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson/Ren Calaveras *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green Tennyson Villains *Masked Man/Chance Calaveras *Madame Hypno/Maria Calaveras *Sharkk *Amanda Morningstar/Nova Aliens Used *Upgrade Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes